


For a good time, drink this

by kazesuke



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Large Cock, Raped by Monsters, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation, come addiction, forced impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Becoming the Champion was easy. Getting used to the steep learning curve of this monster filled world wasn't.And who knew a world could be so full of aphrodisiacs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [praxyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/gifts).



> Beta: the usual
> 
> I had fun ticking a lot of kinks off the list so I hope you enjoy them and I did them and your prompt some justice :D

It was her first time in the mountains and she hadn’t known what to expect. Would the monsters be stronger there? What kind of monsters would even be there? She couldn’t think of many things that had lived on the mountains back in her own world so she didn’t know what she'd find.

But she was hopeful for some spring water, some new plants that would prove fruitful, some nice food that might remind of her home. 

What she found was a monstrous creature, tall, intimidating and nothing but a loincloth to keep him decent. His head was like a bull, like the ones she remembered seeing out in the fields back home, and his body a male human. She didn’t want to know about under the loincloth. 

He had already spotted her so she raised her gauntlet covered hands and prepared to fight. But she hadn’t long been in this world and the hits she landed didn’t seem to be doing much. The minotaur himself was fairly easy to dodge, he was slow, but the blows were almost crushing. 

Unfortunately, like everything else here, he didn’t always stick to lashing out with his fists. Her stomach twisted with horror when instead of a punch the minotaur lifted his loincloth. His cock was thick and long – though she could have guessed based on the size of the minotaur – and animalistic. The tip was flared and it seemed to be ridged 3 times.

The minotaur thrust his hips forward, thick strings of white pre-cum, landing near her. Avoiding him was only a small victory though as the smell hit her nose and her stomach twisted in an entirely different way. Did everything have aphrodisiacs in it?! 

Landing another hit and backing off, the minotaur didn’t even look remotely tired as he smirked at her and lifted his loincloth once more. Again the pre-cum missed her and she breathed a sigh of relief. If the smell was already so enticing, what would the taste do? 

The battle continued and she tried to run a couple of times but the area was too rocky and it slowed her down just enough that she didn’t get far before he landed a hit. She readied to dodge again as he used his cock rather than his fists but there was too much cum and she slipped on the thick fluid. With a gasp, she fell just as the minotaur squirted at her. Pre-cum hit her face, lips and even in her mouth. She swallowed on instinct and cursed herself as that and the smell hit her full force this time. Maybe it was the fact that she was sat in it too that she could feel her mind start to wonder as she felt herself grow wet. 

Still dazed, she didn’t notice the minotaur advance on her, continuing to hold his loincloth up as he grabbed the Champion’s hair to hold her head in place. 

Jolting in surprise, she immediately tried to escape but he tugged harshly, snorting softly. The flared tip of his cock pressed to her lips, pushing insistently and in the back of her mind she was glad he wasn’t going to go for her pussy. Not yet, was her second thought. With this in mind, she opened her mouth. If she could just get it over and done with, if she could just get the minotaur to cum then he would leave her alone and she could hurry back to camp. 

The stretch was difficult and the minotaur was none too gentle as he thrust forward, pleased with his victory. He let out a guttural groan, pleased with the tight wet hole he had found and how eager it seemed. 

The Champion brought her hands up to stroke and pump the massive cock but found the minotaur still pushing it into her mouth, the flare pushing past her lips. The stretch seemed to be all the minotaur thought she could take as he continued to rock back and forth making sure his flared tip never left her mouth. 

His noises were loud and pleasurable in her ears and the smell of the cum around her continued to fill her nostrils as it seemed to permeate her skin from where she was still covered in it. It was thick as it dribbled down her throat and her nostrils flared as she tried to breathe. It was so thick, too thick and it was distinctly unnatural. Yet, her body shuddered as heat began to pool in her stomach as the cum did, her body beginning to adjust to the stretch and the minotaur thrust harder as her body sucked harder in response.

She insisted to herself it was out of her desire to get this over and done with but her body was betraying her. Her nipples had hardened and peaked, her pussy was slick and wet and she could hear her own whimpers as her body begged for more. The cum was affecting her but there was also a small voice reminding her that one encounter wasn’t going to hurt, why not just enjoy it? In fact that voice began to get louder as the pleasure encroached on her thought process. 

No, no she didn’t enjoy this at all. It was just her body. She sucked harder and stroked faster, the minotaur’s thrusts getting more erratic. It would be over soon, she thought, as she desperately moved her tongue over the head. 

The minotaur suddenly pushed, his large cock further down her throat, making it extremely difficult to breathe but the restriction of her throat was just enough. He gave a bellowing roar as he squirted his cum down her throat. She couldn’t do anything as it slid into her stomach, skin stretching to take in the massive meal. 

Her arms had fallen to her sides as he rode out his orgasm, throat burning as his cock pulled out and the flare popped out of her mouth with an obscene noise. Not done emptying his large testicles, more cum splashed on her face and abused mouth. 

He pushed her away when he was spent and watched in satisfaction as she was finally overcome with lust. The potency of the cum hit her all at once and she didn’t even have the thought to stop herself as her hands immediately slid under her shirt, groping her breast and tweaking her nipple as she plunged two fingers into her tight hot core. 

Her eyes closed as she rapidly fucked her wanting hole, she moaned at how slick she found herself. If she curled her fingers just right – ah yes, the curve of her fingers brought about more pleasure as she pinched her nipples harder than she usually would in desperation to get off. The heat in her cum filled stomach curled and tightened until she came with a satisfied moan, loud thanks to the delay in her orgasm. 

She relaxed back in the cum puddle, passing out and sure she’d wake again in a few hours. Hopefully the minotaur had lumbered away to find a new victim.

 

The Champion hadn’t ventured back to the mountains since then, the creatures were obviously far stronger than she’d anticipated and she wanted to avoid strong monsters as much as possible. 

She wondered the forest, it had been the first place she’d discovered outside her camp, as it hadn’t taken her much time for her to be mostly on equal footing with its inhabitants in a fight. 

Mostly. 

Her midday walk had her coming across an imp. Nothing to worry about, she assumed as she got ready to fight. Sure he was bigger than the other imps she’d seen but that probably just meant he was older.

She lashed out before the imp could but he didn’t seem to be as affected as the regular imps. And she was sure she had hit him just as hard! 

The imp let loose his own punch and she jabbed again, managing to tear skin with her gauntlets. 

Although the imp was larger, he was still just as fast and, pulling something from his bag, he got in behind landing two hard smacks to her arse. She whirled around, catching sight of the riding crop before it was gone. The sting on her arse continued but rather than annoying it felt quite good… 

She shook her head abruptly and punched again. That one missed and the imp continued muttering to himself as he unleashed fire. It caught her in the side, burning, but the heat radiated across her and settled in her stomach. 

It must have held lust enhancing properties as well as she could feel herself getting damper. She had to end this soon! 

Another miss, her mind starting to get distracted, through the straight up punch from the imp solved some of that and she managed to get another hit in. The imp seemed to be flagging from the earlier tear she’d inflicted but another punch to the gut and she found herself flat on her back, panting harshly as exhaustion kept her from getting up. 

The imp looked almost as tired but he gave her a toothy grin, pulling something new from his satchel. A vial of green liquid in hand, he flicked the top off and grabbed her chin. Her mouth was forced open and the liquid poured into her. 

He tossed the vial aside, watching with a wicked smirk as she helplessly swallowed the liquid, shuddering and clutching her stomach. 

It hurt so much as the liquid burned her throat, burned all the way down to her stomach before it gave way to pleasure settling in her gut. She should’ve known it would be some sort of drug. 

The imp pushed her legs apart, claws digging into her thighs as his thumbs brushed upwards. He had made quick work of her armour in her agony and he smirked at the glistening lips of her pussy. 

“You’re already so wet~” he mocked her, the tip of his pointed nail dragging so lightly over her clit. Pleasure sparked through her and she moaned, hips bucking before she could stop herself. The imp chuckled darkly. “To be wanted by the Champion, such an honour!” He continued in the same mocking tone as a hand left her thigh to toss his loincloth aside.

He pushed her legs as wide as they would go, knowing his prey was too exhausted to fight him, the liquid making her all the more compliant. He pressed his hips to her, rubbing the length of his demonic cock along her soaked pussy. He hissed his pleasure. “Oh you’re going to make an excellent cum dump when you’re done with your little champion game.”

Her cheeks flushed and she liked to think it was the humiliation, the embarrassment as a little voice in her head argued with him. Outwardly, her body did nothing more than moan wantonly, encouraging his words from his lips. “You want it. I know it. You’re just a dirty, little whore pretending at playing ‘champion’.” 

She felt the press of his cock and he thrust inside her. Both let out a satisfied groan, her walls clenching around him, body welcoming him. She didn’t want to enjoy this, didn’t want her body to be this way but what choice did she have with that liquid in her belly? 

Loud squelching noises filled the air, her pussy so wet and his hips fast. His claws dug into her hips and pulled her harder against him, loud moans forced from her body, joining his grunts of pleasure. 

“Such a – dirty cumslut. Your pussy’s so wet. I’d take good care of you.” The imp groaned insidiously and her addled brain began to think of it as not such a bad idea. “You wouldn’t have to worry about anything, just lay back and let me fill you up. Every. Day.” He punctuated his words with hard thrusts and oh she was so close. Her breasts bounced, her back arched as she desperately searched for that angle an – 

A loud stuttered moan escaped her as she found it and pleasure crashed over her, sending a wave of pleasure through her. The imp hissed out a ‘yes’ of satisfaction as her pussy tightened and milked him for all his worth. 

He continued to fuck her until his balls were empty and well past her moans becoming high-pitched and whimpering at the over stimulation. He pulled out, watching her flop to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut. 

Cum dribbled from her pussy and he smirked. “Let me know if you change your mind, whore.” And he waltzed off back into the forest, leaving her to shakily get up and return to camp, hoping the effects of the liquid would wear off soon. 

 

She continued to train in the forest, avoiding the larger imps for a bit longer. They were obviously much stronger than the regular ones. The Champion trained day after day – because what use was a champion that couldn’t beat the monsters she encountered on a regular basis? 

Even when she could take out the monsters of the forest in 2 or 3 strikes, not losing even once for several days; she still waited a few more before returning to the mountains. Perhaps she’d find some other monster besides minotaurs? For a long time she didn’t even find anything! She felt a lot better for it, enjoying the fresher air and the views helped her a lot in understanding the land she was in a little better. 

But nothing seemed to last very long in this realm. A minotaur lumbered along the path in front of her and she immediately dropped into a fighting stance. The minotaur seemed slower this time or perhaps she was just faster as she ducked and weaved. Her hits even seemed to be doing more damage this time. But minotaurs were rather sturdy creatures it seemed and she couldn’t evade every punch. A heavy punch caught her side. She avoided the monsters cum with her next move, landing a hit and tearing skin. But it didn’t seem too fussed as she evaded the next two hits but the third knocked the wind out of her with a sharp gasp. She collapsed to the ground, unable to hold herself up any longer. The minotaur easily pulled her up in his hands, seemingly looking her over before looking all too pleased with himself. It pushed her to the ground, sinking to his knees and tugging her hips towards it. 

The flared head of his cock, rubbed against her wet pussy and she could only whimper in protest. She was exhausted, unable to fight anymore, but her body was reacting to the minotaur cum and the smell of it around her as it slicked her pussy with his own pre-cum. 

It began to push inside her without much preamble, not caring whether it hurt or not. Surprisingly it didn’t much, perhaps the lust that the smells around her had inspired helped or that she was looser from her few losses. This minotaur seemed to be teasing her though.

She could feel the head of his cock inside her and it began thrusting – short, jerky movements that had the thick head rubbing her inner walls but not pushing any deeper. Why couldn’t the minotaur just get this over with? 

A gasp of pleasure escaped her as it suddenly thrust in a little more, her body revelling in satisfaction at the friction and fullness it suddenly felt before it went back to teasing her. Whimpers spilled from her lips much faster this time as her body cried out in desperation for more as much as she tried to hold onto her thoughts of disgust. 

They soon dissolved as he kept to his teasing, several short thrusts before he filled her completely with hard, long thrusts until she could hear herself begging for release. Begging for him to fill her. 

The minotaur must have understood because he complied, continuing with hard thrusts inside, her body pushed hard into the ground as the minotaur mercilessly pounded her pussy. She moaned and begged, her core squeezing around the cock inside her, trying to help him release. 

A long cry of pleasure escaped her as he finally came inside her, his thick cock spurting and pulsating and pushing her over her edge. The minotaur continued to rut against her as her pussy squeezed him of every last drop to fill her, stretching her belly. He finally pulled out a few last spurts landing across her ass and back as she slumped to the ground – already passed out. 

 

Upon returning to her camp some hours later, she collapsed into her bedding and quickly feel asleep. Perhaps a day passed before she felt recovered, though her body still ached. 

She continued to train and continued to return to the mountains, even if a fight with a minotaur had a 50% chance of going either way; she had to get stronger or she’d never stop these demons! 

After a particularly rough fight with a two headed, dog-like creature she spent a couple of days sleeping and resting, waking up to find her belly had grown. 

“Wait what?!” She leapt out of bed, pressing her hand to her stomach where she’d already begun to bulge quite considerably. “What could it be?” 

Well there was the two headed, dog thing, she had been overwhelmed by a minotaur the day before that and she’d accidentally wondered into the swamp two days before that and been set upon by a drider. Hell, she could’ve eaten something that had made her pregnant this time! In the end, though, all she could do was wait it out. 

 

A few more days passed and she dared not leave her camp. Surely this massive monster growing inside her was only going to slow her down. Given past experiences and how big she’d gotten, she was starting to think it might be another minotaur. But she really wasn’t sure.

The biggest problem was this twitching, cold feeling across her skin. Like she needed something. She searched through her supplies, not really sure what she was looking for but she knew she hadn’t found it. 

She battled with herself about going out but in the end decided to wait until the next day. Her night of sleep was interrupted though by the obvious signs of labour. Pain shot through her hips and she watched the familiar sight of movement beneath her large belly. She began to push, knowing that the monster inside her was going to do most of the work. 

The head appeared first and the soft snort told her it was indeed a minotaur. Shoulders, arms, waist and hips. Finally the feet left and she collapsed back on the ground exhausted as the baby minotaur stood over her. 

She soon passed out, knowing it would do what it needed to to grow to an impressive height before disappearing to the mountains. 

 

The Champion cleaned herself in the morning, feeling much fresher. But there was still the cold itch, crawling under her skin and so she made her way up to the mountains, something telling her that this was where she needed to be. 

She stumbled across a cave before too long, looking around and spotting a large, shadowy shape. The scent of minotaur cum hit her nose and she licked her lips. She really shouldn’t; she was the champion, she was above this. 

But the cum smelled so deliciously, her pussy dripping, her mouth watering. Just… Just a little fix wouldn’t hurt, right?

She approached the sleeping minotaur, carefully lifting his loincloth and slowly running her hand up his massive cock. She continued to pump it, watching it fill with blood and dribble cum. Her lips immediately pressed to it, licking the drop with a satisfied moan. 

The Champion sucked at the slit, the minotaur moaning in his sleep and bucking up. She continued to pump the thick cock before her, greedily swallowing all the cum she could get. Making a quick decision, she opened her mouth as much as she could and took the bulbous head into her mouth, sucking with a lewd moan, not caring if she woke the creature. 

A snort rustled her hair and she paused momentarily. Another minotaur had either been here all along or had just returned. Brief panic settled in her gut before he grabbed her hips and rubbed the head of his cock against her soaking wet lips. 

She moaned loudly, drunk on the cum she’d swallowed and her own addiction. Needy whimpers escaped her throats as she could only beg with noises alone while the minotaur filled her.

He didn’t seem to care whether she begged or not as having gotten his cock wet enough he slid it into her. She groaned and swallowed thickly around the cock she was still greedily sucking and her eyes closed in bliss as the minotaur began to move. 

He thrust hard and fast, pushing her further down on the other minotaur’s cock as cum poured down her throat and spurted into her pussy simultaneously. A hand gripped her hair and she realised the first minotaur had woken and the two were now simply using her as they filled her with the cum she’d been craving for so many days. 

Her body trembled, shuddered and moaned as the cum continued to keep her on that blissful high, stopped her from caring about anything else. 

The cock in her mouth came first, spurting thick loads down her throat and making her stomach bulge. His soft, dribbling cock left her mouth and the Champion was left on her hands and knees, moans increasing in volume as the minotaur in her pussy hit the perfect spot. 

A few more thrusts and she was coming, the minotaur pulling her harshly down on his cock as her muscles contracted around him, like her body was begging to be filled with every last drop of cum. 

In that same blissful state of euphoria and satisfaction, she passed out, the minotaur’s cock still buried inside her. 

 

She came to in the same cave and her body stiffened. She knew she had to leave quickly but her body was still wobbly. The Champion breathed deeply in an attempt to push herself up but that was a mistake. Despite being filled, probably, only hours before the smell hit her anew and her pussy moistened in anticipation. 

Her hand drifted absently to her clit, fingers rubbing slowly. There was a snuffling noise and she was caught by surprise as a cock pressed against her face. Pre-cum spread across her cheek and the smell was intoxicating. She moaned softly and moved, pre-cum dribbling across her lips as she opened her mouth wide. 

The overwhelming need for minotaur cum had taken over as she drank greedily, her mind settling and drowning in pleasure. Didn’t she have to… Her thoughts trailed off and disappeared as the minotaur’s cock was shoved deeper into her mouth but she found she didn’t care; she just needed more. More cum, more pleasure as the world made her forget what had once been important.


End file.
